


Adonis

by Bobbiebobbie



Series: Chan and his babies [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Chanjin, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobbiebobbie/pseuds/Bobbiebobbie
Summary: Chan takes care of Hyunjin





	Adonis

**Author's Note:**

> I read a Changjin the other day and found out it was written while Hyunjin was still a minor and I felt so violated??? Like is it really that hard to wait a few months jeez. So anyway here's some nice legal Chanjin smut

It was late when they returned from practice to eat a simple dinner and retreat to their rooms, most of the other members already sleeping or winding down with quiet music and showers. Chan cleaned up the dishes, aching muscles protesting the fact that he was still active, but he ignored it and straightened up the dorm, grateful for the peace and quiet. As he finally finished and shuffled towards the bathroom, he stiffened, frustration filling him as he heard one or more of the members messing around. He followed the noise. Hyunjin’s and Felix’s room. Of course. He was going to be so pissed if they woke anyone up- especially baby Jeongin. He twisted the doorknob, only to find it locked. He rattled it a bit to make sure the boys knew he was there.  
“Quiet down,” He hissed, and the thumping noise stopped. Satisfied, he turned towards the inviting bathroom doorway. He needed a warm shower.  
Then he heard it.  
“Channie hyung.”  
It was a breathy whisper, just on the other side of the door. Hyunjin. For some reason, his tone sounded...off. Chan felt fear prickle up his spine. Was he crying? He listened, heard the lock slowly turn, then footsteps receding.  
He didn’t know why, but his hands felt hot. With a shaky breath, he opened the door a crack, looking into the darkened room. The noise had resumed, louder now that there was no door to mask it. He slipped in and locked it behind himself, though he wasn’t sure why.  
“Hyung,” Hyunjin gasped from the depths of the shadows and Chan shivered. The younger sounded desperate...but for what?  
He flipped the light on. A gasp, a shudder. A swell of heat filled Chan.  
Hyunjin was lying on his stomach, legs spread, naked save for a tiny pair of tight black boxers, tears of frustration staining his cheeks. He had his hips pressed into the mattress, rocking back and forth against the duvet bunched under his crotch.  
As he took the filthy sight in, the question inevitably came to him. What should he do?  
“Hyunjin-ah,” He choked out, heart hammering so hard in his chest he thought his skin might break. “What do you need hyung to do?” He took a tentative step forward, ashamed to realize his dick was swelling in his jeans as Hyunjin continued to rut against his bed, the frame hitting the wall over and over. So that was the noise.  
There was a dildo on the carpet, and a bottle of petroleum gel. The implications had his cheeks flaming. Just what did Hyunjin get up to without him knowing about it?  
“Hyung I-” Another sob, and the boy was reaching for Chan, his big wet eyes pleading and shameless. It was so surreal Chan thought he must have somehow got LSD in his veins and not known. Because in what universe did pretty Hyunjin want him?  
His feet felt heavy but he forced them to move towards the bed, and Hyunjin sighed and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling Chan, boneless, to sit beside him.  
“I tried-” His breaths were hiccuping as he buried his sweaty head in Chan’s shoulder. The older tried not to touch him or look at his long, white legs.  
“Tried to-to-” The boy was suddenly shy, falling silent and keeping his head down. Chan’s instincts to care for his members overwhelmed the desire numbing his brain, and he found words at last.  
“Hey, hey, look at me. Come on Hyunnie.” He lifted the boy’s head, fingers threading through soft hair. He was so beautiful, his lips swollen and eyes shining with tears. He looked so wrecked. “What did you try?” He whispered soothingly, caressing the back of Hyunjin’s neck, who leaned into the touch eagerly.  
“I tried to fuck myself- it hurt- I can’t do it. I need you.” Chan’s brain short circuited. Never in his life had he heard something so erotic being directed at him. It was too much. He needed to touch Hyunjin but he was so overwhelmed at everything going on. He didn’t know if he would survive this.  
“Hyunjin, I-” He should leave, should refuse this. He was the leader, the hyung, the one who should be responsible. Hyunjin was just barely legal, for god’s sake. But…  
“Tell me what you want me to do, love.” He heard himself saying. A dark part of him was rising in the wake of the easy decision to stay. He wasn’t sure he would be able to stop himself.  
“Please, you’re the only one I trust, hyung. Fuck me.” Who was he to deny Adonis?  
He looked to the floor, reached with a shaking hand for the vaseline. He hesitated when his eyes landed on the dildo.  
“Hyunjin, do you want me to use the toy?” He asked, looking up at the pretty boy, who shook his head furiously.  
“No, please don’t. Wanna feel you.” His cock throbbed at the words, and he almost fell in his haste to get as close to Hyunjin as possible, makeshift lube in hand.  
“Fuck.” He breathed, looking on as Hyunjin laid on his back and spread his legs wide. For him.  
Hyunjin was taller than him by an inch or two, but Chan was thicker and was muscular compared to Hyunjin’s skin and bones. It was easy for him to grab slender, long legs and hoist them around his hips. His body was taking control and soon his rationality would be left for dead.  
“Can I kiss you?” He managed to ask in one last strain of self restraint. Hyunjin answered with a moan and a nod and it was all Chan needed. He dove in, instantly taking a full lower lip between his own, sucking it into his mouth like it was the last thing he’d ever taste. And it tasted good. His lips were soft and wet and warm and so thoroughly pleasant that Chan was afraid he’d have to feel them all the time after this. Hyunjin kissed him back with equal fervor, pretty pink tongue peeking from between little teeth to lick at Chan’s. It was sloppy and disgusting and honestly not the best kiss Chan had ever shared with someone, but it was fucking Hyunjin. He groaned against the other’s mouth before nipping hesitantly at the corner of his lip.  
Hyunjin moaned and Chan felt another flash of heat course through his veins. He bit the boy again, harder, pressing teeth down into soft flesh and waiting for a reaction. A sound was ripped from Hyunjin’s throat when Chan drew blood, half pain half pleasure, and the older cursed and paused to look.  
“Hyung, look what you did to me,” Hyunjin laughed breathily before slowly dragging his tongue over his swollen and bleeding lip. “Trying to make me ugly.” Chan laughed and moved in for another kiss.  
“That’s impossible, Hyunnie. You look even prettier.” His lips were addicting, and Chan couldn’t stop even if he tried. If he was dying and he had to choose one thing to do before he went, he had a good idea of what it would be.  
“In that case, Channie hyung,” Hyunjin gasped as soon as they came up for air again. “Don’t stop at just my lips. Wreck me. Make me pretty.”  
Chan’s hips moved of their own volition, rutting against Hyunjin’s ass instinctively. Hyunjin moaned again, head falling back against the pillows.  
“God, Chan, do that again.” The dropping of the honorific turned the older on even more and he obeyed the boy, grinding slowly, desperate for contact. His clothes felt so constricting, and he paused to pull his shirt off before continuing, placing his lips against the milky expanse of Hyunjinnie’s throat. He smelled good there, and Chan guessed that that was where Hyunjin rubbed his cologne. It was intoxicating, and he explored every inch of flesh, Hyunjin’s hair tickling his face the whole time.  
As he pressed his tongue flat just under the edge of Hyunjin’s collarbone, the younger let out a high pitched whine and God, it did things to Chan. He kissed the spot again, harder, pulled the skin with his teeth and released it, sucked it back into his mouth and kept it there. His taste was something exotic, something to be savored.  
When Chan drew back, he was delighted to see color rising to the bite, a lovely shade of pink. Pretty.  
“Hyung, I want these off,” Hyunjin lifted his legs and Chan placed his hands on smooth hips, hooking his thumbs under the other’s briefs and then pulling them down his legs. Hyunjin’s cock sprung up and almost hit him in the face, red and long and pretty. Chan didn’t even think before spitting into his palm and grabbing it, watching thrilled as Hyunjin’s body twisted in pleasure.  
“Fuck, Channie, hyung.” The older tightened thick fingers around the base and dragged them upward, jerking Hyunjin slowly and watching him fall apart. He couldn’t wait to fuck him. His own dick was straining so painfully against his jeans, and he hissed when Hyunjin’s hips bucked into it.  
“Wait a second, sweetheart,” He gasped out, fumbling to open his pants, shucking them off his thighs and moving to get rid of his boxers too.  
“Channie, please, I want you.” The boy was in tears again, and he had only been waiting mere seconds. God, what he did to Chan was unbelievable.  
Both of them fully naked, there was added a new layer of intimacy, and Chan was afraid for the first time. He recalled Hyunjin’s words. You’re the only one I trust. What if he hurt Hyunjin? What if he wasn’t good enough? What if Hyunjinnie regretted it?  
He was pulled from his thoughts by a tug on his hair.  
“Hyung, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He said softly. Chan gulped.  
“I want to. I want you, Hyunjin.” He said. He just didn’t know if Hyunjin really wanted him as well.  
“Then I’m begging you, Channie. I want you to fill me up. Want you to come in me. Only you, hyung, please.” The boy reached down and spread his cheeks, leaving his tiny furled hole on display.  
“Fuck.” Chan growled. All hesitation was gone from his mind.  
He grabbed the petroleum gel and squeezed it into his palm, grunting when he touched his cock with it. Hyunjin watched with big eyes as he slicked himself up before getting more gel.  
“Hyung, I prepared myself.” The younger said shyly. Chan found it in himself to laugh. He had just spread his ass cheeks but was blushing about fingering himself?  
“I wanna feel it,” Chan whispered, sliding a slicked finger joint by joint into his wet and waiting hole.  
It was indeed loose, more so than Chan expected.The warmth clenched around his digit and his stomach tightened. He had to put his cock in before he came right there just imagining it.  
“Tell me if I go too fast,” He said, aligning to the hole and taking a deep breath. The first inch nudged past the rim, suffocating heat surrounding the head and causing him to groan in indescribable pleasure. He rutted further, watching in fascination as his girth disappeared slowly, the muscles at Hyunjin’s entrance stretching around him in ways that would seem impossible.  
“Fuck, so big, Channie, fill me up.” It was an exaggeration; Chan was average sized at least length wise, but the dirty words inflated his ego.  
He bottomed out, leaning down to kiss at Hyunjin’s chest, mouth finding a nipple and latching onto it. Hyunjin was writhing, a sheen of sweat covering his pale skin, hair sticking to his forehead. Chan had succeeded in making him pretty. He began to thrust for real, drawing back inch by inch before rolling his hips forward back into the inviting heat.  
Hyunjin yelped when his prostrate was first hit, and Chan felt proud to be causing such noises to fall from lovely lips, but he was also paranoid.  
“God, love, keep it down, alright?” He realized too late that half the sentence was in English, pleasure addling his brain and confusing his language.  
Hyunjin nodded anyway, taking Chan’s hand.  
“You can keep me quiet, hyung.” He sucked two fingers into his mouth, causing Chan’s hips to stutter for a moment. That was so fucking hot.  
He quickened his pace, dragging the boy by the hips to the foot of the bed so his head wouldn’t hit the head board. He felt so good, so hot and delicious, he knew he wouldn’t last long.  
Hyunjin began meeting his thrusts halfway, eyes closed in desperation as he chased his high, and he reached between his legs to jerk himself off.  
It was such an expensive sight. Chan didn’t know what he had ever done to deserve it. He closed his eyes in an effort to last longer, embarrassed by how quickly he was reaching the edge. But it was Hyunjin, after all.  
The younger boy took his fingers from his mouth to say, in almost perfect English,  
“Come in my pussy.”  
Chan was so shocked, so overwhelmed, so on edge- his hips jolted as he came, pushing even further into Hyunjin’s ass, and the younger clenched so hard that every noise, every sight, every other sensation faded to white.  
Hyunjin reached his high not seconds later, spurting white all over their chests, a drawn out moan leaving his lips as he arched.  
As Chan came down, he realized just how loud they had probably been, but he didn’t care. It was Hyunjin.  
He pulled out and they lay side by side for a few moments, sleep already overtaking them.  
“We should clean up,” Hyunjin said, getting to his feet,and Chan shot up when the boy winced and tottered for a second, grabbing his arm and leading him as quietly as he could to the bathroom.  
As they waited for the tub to fill, Chan couldn’t help but ask.  
“Hyunjinnie, where did you hear that word?” The younger smiled innocently as he stepped into the shower,  
“What, pussy?” He asked playfully, and Chan hissed.  
“Don’t say it again! I’m not up for a round two.” He ordered, and Hyunjin laughed softly.  
“Felix taught me it. He helped me plan everything.” For what seemed like the hundredth time that night, Chan was shocked beyond belief. Felix!  
“What, he knew?” He gasped, and Hyunjin laughed louder this time, pulling Chan by the hand into the water with him.  
“Why do you think he was conveniently not in our room? To be honest hyung, I’m not the only one.”  
His confusion must have shown on his face, for as Hyunjin rubbed shampoo into his hair, he began to explain.  
“We all talk about you all the time. You’re such a wonderful leader, I’m pretty sure even Woojin wants a piece of you.” Chan couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  
“You take such great care of us, I knew you would be the perfect choice. I first asked Minho but we decided together, a long time ago. Since then it got kind of out of hand and if you accept, I’m pretty sure Changbin’s been lusting after you for a while now. And even though he’s a virgin, Jeongin said-” Chan interrupted him.  
“Absolutely not Jeongin. Not till he’s older.” Hyunjin smirked.  
“But the others? You’ll consider it?” Chan nodded. He didn’t even have to consider it, really.  
“My job is to take care of you all in any way I can. If it means like this, then so be it.” Hyunjin pulled him in for a kiss.  
“And that’s why you’re the absolute best leader we could wish for. Thank you hyung.”  
Chan certainly had a lot to work out with himself and with the group, but for now, he would take the opportunity to kiss Hyunjin one last time.


End file.
